Konoha Gakuen's New High School
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: ...sarutobi the Hokage of Konoha is building a high school. Sakura loves sasuke as usual, Lee loves sakura. Kiba and gaara wants Naruto but naruto wants Sakura but whats up with Sasuke. Why is he mad at the blonde and whats up with the new girl that looks like a certain a blonde guy?. SHOUNAN AI!.
1. hehe intro

**Writer: Unfortunatley I dont own Naruto or any of its characters and naruto tell your boyfriend to stop staring at me...**

**Naruto:...~is glaring at Sasuke~...**

**sakura: NARUTO STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! ~hits him on the head~**

Sasuke: ~thinking: typicall...~ so whats with this new story...~glares in the corner of his eye~

Writer: AH O_O...READ AND FIND OUT! ~grins~

Sakura:!...

Writer: =.= anyhow...ufnortunatly i havent come up with any chapters yet XD hehe sasuke-kuns being a bishp *~*

Sasuke:...HN...~glaring at naruto~

Naruto: GLaring at Sasuke~!...(.\w/.)!...SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!

Writer: ~sweetdrop~ O.O''' bedtime for those two...

Sakura: HAI! :D


	2. OO THE INCCIDENT! XDDD chapter 1

**"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!'' shouted a long pink haired girl as she ran down the long street of Konoha village as her eyes shone with the sun, Sasuke Uchiha shudered and sweetdropped at her loud voice squeaking through the streets."DONT YELL AT ME!'' he shouted back ( O/O always wanned to do that)) as his charcoal shining eyes glared daggers. She squeaked loudly as she saw his eyes daggering at her ''anyways..sarutobi told me to give you these and also hand an extra pair to ~shudders~ Naruto'' handing over three school uniforms, still feeling his daggers glaring right at her and ran off.**

**The raven stared dumbly at the clothing, blinking one, two...three times. He tcch'ed as he started walking to Narutos house however when he got there he sighed loudly as to how his day could get any worse. his hand reached out to the doornob and twisted it to open it now thinking '**_stupid kid, of course he wouldn't lock his door..tch..stupid brat'_ **and walked in only to hear the shower running along with music but whats more is that the place ****IS ACTUALLY CLEAN!.**

**''MA MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!, and theire like my ass is better than yours'' shouted a teenage blonde as he sang loudly causing the Uchiha to jump out of his skin. Sasuke who is startled to death dropped the clothing, now picking them up again and places 2 sets on the sofa but of curiosity he walked no he crept upto the bathroom and peeked around the door only to see. A blonde sway and thrusting his hip as his hands moved to the back of his head, caressing his hair with shampoo wich smelt like oranges. The shampoo leading from his hair dripping to his shiny wet tanned skin and down to his..lower half the body. **

**OH KAMI Sasuke's face was flusht and red like a tomato as he ran out of the blondes house ((still holding his own uniform)) and to the..tomato store to calm his mind that is untill he was stopped Sarutobi. ****THE HOKAGE WAS INFRONT OF SASUKE!.**** ''Sasuke where's Naruto, i need to speek to him?'' wearing a smile as always, the raven now blushed more if possible because he rembered the dobe dancing and singing naked in the shower. Once he gained enough courage to say anything without stuttering he replied ''his in the shower at his house singing and dancing to his stupid songs...tch...stupid kid...'' as he pouted whilst not realising what he said.**

**Sarutobi nodded, still smiling as he headed his way to Naruto's only to have a long blonde haired girl following him but stopped as he saw Sakura. ''Sakura!...'' he started of as he walked over to her. Sasuke blinked as he saw the long blonde haired girl, she looked like the dobe only she doesnt have those scars on her cheeks but shook his head and walked off. ''hai hokage-sama?'' her bright green eyes twinkling. The blonde girl is smaller than Sakura somewhat between 5'7''-5'4''. ''This is Naruko, she's Naruto's twin but since i dont have enough time to see him i need you to introduce them to each other and tell him that I need to speak to him'' he continued as he smoked his pipe then walked off back to his office.**

* * *

**AND THATS IT FOR TODAY! 3333**

**naruko: whose Naruto...~pouts~**

**Writer: find out later ^.^**

**Sasuke:stupid ~still flusht~**

**Sakura: ~thinking; IMMA BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULT, CHAAAAAAAH!~**


	3. Naruto Goes To The Hokage's Office

**Writer: im sorry about my mistakes in my spellin-**

**Naruko: hah! YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Sakura:SHUT UP YOU TWIRP! **

**Writer: YOSH ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**The pink haired girl named Sakura sighed loudly, she just didnt want to see the blonde troublemaker although she was right next to a blonde. ''Neeee, whose this Naruto person..'' groaned a small female blonde loudly as she tapped her finger on her chin but blinked as she saw a brown haired guy walking upto them. ''Eh...Naruto why are you in your sexy jutsu?'' asked the Inuzuke as he pulled a wierd face like as if he was creeped out only to retreive a punch in the face by the blonde as she shouted ''SHUT UP DOG BREATHE IM A GIRL!'', her eyes twitching. Sakura however was shocked out of her mind as well as Hinata since she was walking past with Neji. NOW Shikamaru walked over as lazy as ever, Kiba glared as the blonde glared back. ''Tch...troublesome...'' he groaned as looked at the clouds then to the blonde winking causing her to blush a little. Sakura twitched as he pulled the blonde away from them but somehow they ended up at her house.**

**Naruto sighed as he locked his door and headed towards the ramen shop for a nice hot steaming bowl of misu ramen not expecting to see Kakashi there. Kakashi turned as he heard someone sit next to him ''ah, Naruto the hokage needs to speak to you'' he stated as he smiled behind his mask. Naruto stopped and blinked as he looked at his snesei then walked off to the hokage's office.**

* * *

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDD THATS IT! 3333**

**Sakura, Naruto & Naruko: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S SHORT!**

**Writer: i have my reasons ~acts loyal~**

**Sasuke: you forgot about me...**

**Writer: didnt!.Teme..**

**Naruto:HEY ONLY ME CAN CALL HIM THAT!**

**Sakura:SHUT UP!**

**Shikamaru:tch...what a draaag...**


	4. Naruto and Naruko meet to the eyes :D

**writer: soooo i** **don't know what pairings to do..**

**Sasuke:...im with naruto!..~glares~**

**writer: anyways :D CHAPTER...O_O i forgot..**

* * *

**~previouse paragraph~**

**Naruto sighed as he locked his door and headed towards the ramen shop for a nice hot steaming bowl of misu ramen not expecting to see Kakashi there. Kakashi turned as he heard someone sit next to him ''ah, Naruto the hokage needs to speak to you'' he stated as he smiled behind his mask. Naruto stopped and blinked as he looked at his sensei then walked off to the hokage's office.**

* * *

**The small blonde made his way over to the hokage and sat down in a chair. ''Naruto, i have news for you but don't worry'' the old man started of as Naruto was confused so he kept going ''it seems that your not the last surviver of the Uzumaki clan but the main point is that you'll be meeting a nice girl shortly, she's just like you actually'' as he smiled and smoked his pipe. ''WHHHHAAAAAAAATTT!'' he shouted as if he had julled been blamed for something but a smiled grew onto his face as he giggled, well partly chuckled out.**

**Sarutobi was happy to see that Naruto was happy before saying ''she's with Sakura, I told her to greet her to you but she'll be living with you from now on'' as he sweetdroped a slight but smiled. Naruto had already vannished and headed to find Sakura ( the crush of his life for the moment ).. ''Nee, hey pinkie whats this?...'' the blonde girl asked as he picked up a poster of a raven haired guy. Sakura snatched it out of her hands shouting ''LEAVE IT AND ITS MY POSTER!'' as she glared daggers. Naruko sighed wondering when she was going to meet this Naruto dude until a pink haired girl said ''ugh!..I'm taking you to that BAKA!'' and dragged out the house only finding themselves bumping into another blonde.**

**Sakura glared evan worse at Naruto as he shouted ''NARUTO MEET NARUKO NOW LEAVE ME ALOONNEE!'' and slammed the door behind her leaving both blondes shocked and surprised. ''What'd they do to her breakfast'' the blonde female pouted and then smiled as she stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back finding the atmosphere a slight awkward. ''...well im Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!'' his joyfull voice sounded out as he played his bright smile only retrieving the same thing as she replied ''AH! I-i'm Naruko''.**

* * *

**writer: yush another small chapter but hey its hard work! (.\w/.)...^.^**

**Naruto:...WHAAAAAAATTT!**

**Naruko: O.O'' too loud!**

**Sakura: SHUT UP! ~glares~**


End file.
